Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout
by AngelScythe
Summary: Quand Duo veux retrouver son Heero à tout pris


Auteur : AngelScythe

Genre : Yaoi, death fic, suicide, POV continuel de Duo.

Couples : 1+2+1

Disclaimers : tous les G-boys ne sont pas à moi( pas de chance)

_Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout_

AC 201

- Duo tu es malade, il gèle dehors.

Me crie Kat alors que je sors un bouquet de rose à la main. Je n'ai même pas de veste et il fait _-15°_. Mais je m'en fou si je crève de froid, ça m'est complètement égale. Je me dirige vers le cimetière, je passe d'allée en allée jusqu'à arriver à la tombe de mon Heero Yuy. C'est arriver il y a une semaine par ma faute, je voulais qu'on aille à une fête et on a pris la voiture, c'est arrivé quand on revenait, il y avait beaucoup de _Verglas_ et la voiture à dérapé, Heero a préféré me protéger moi. Hier je suis ressorti du coma, je ne sais pas si Hee-chan est mort à l'hôpital ou déjà dans la voiture. Je pose le bouquet de fleur, je caresse le marbre de sa tombe. Ensuite je me relève. Je me dirige vers un cerisier. Je souris et le regarde, je me rappelle.

_Flash Back_

C'était il y a maintenant deux ans. Le cerisier était en fleur Heero et moi revenions des courses. Le jour avant nous nous étions disputés. Je l'avais fait encore chier. Hee-chan marchait à une cadence que je ne suivais pas ou plutôt je n'avais pas envie d'user mes force pour le rattraper.

- Attend Hee-chan!

Il s'arrête net, je le rejoints nous étions en-dessous du cerisier.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Je passe tout mon temps libre avec toi hors que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Duo désolé de t'engueuler mais Ai shiteru Duo.

- tu m'aimes? Mais moi aussi Heero. J'ai toujours apprécié ces moments et j'avoue que je t'aime mais je croyais que c'était de l'amitié.

Hee-chan lâche les sachets. Et là ce fût le plus beau moment de ma vie Heero commence à m'embrasser, doucement puis passionnément, il caresse mes lèvres de sa langue pour m'en demande l'entrée. J'accepte et il fait entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, nos langues s'entremêlent. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux puis il se recule, il détache une fleur de cerisier et il la met dans mes cheveux.

_Fin Flash Back _

Je prend quelques branches avec des bourgeons je les attache avec un de mes rubans. Puis je me promène, je prend une caisse au super marché j'écris un mot, je met les branches et le mot dans la caisse. Je continue à avancé dans les rues et m'arrête devant la boutique de chocolat les meilleurs de toute la ville, même du pays je dirais. Je rentre dans le magasin et achete une boite de chocolat blanc fourré à la praline. Je la rajoute dans la caisse après je contemple un couple, je m'assied sur le banc qui était contre la boutique.

_Flash Back_

C'était à la saint-valentin de cette année. Heero venait de sortir de la boutique il m'avait laisser en plan devant celle-ci, il avait à la main un cadeau avec un beau emballage couleur dorée avec un beau ruban rouge, il me donne le paquet, je l'ouvre très soigneusement et tend l'emballage à Heero, je met le ruban dans mes cheveux. Il y avait un boîte noir je l'ouvre, à l'intérieur de celle-ci il y avait une boîte en cœur, je m'en servit après pour mettre des photos, à l'intérieure il y avait des chocolat blanc fourré à la praline. Je pris un chocolat et je le mange, j'en prend un autre et je le donne à Hee-chan.

- C'est bon hein?

- Hn… Oui excellent.

_Fin Flash Back_

J'apporte la caisse chez Hilde, puis je repart. Je vais au ravin de Taonbul. J'y ai vu le fantôme d'Heero, il était aussi beau que le jour de l'accident de voiture, il était assis, mais il se relève de suite. Je me dirige au bord du ravin.

- Duo es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux faire ?

- Oui, je veux te rejoindre à tout prix je veux être au prés de toi, pour toujours.

Il me tendit la main je la saisit et je saute dans le vide.

**Au paradis**

Je me retrouve auprès d'un homme qui m'ouvre les portes du paradis je cours me jeter dans les bras d'Heero.

- Tu sais, j'aurais pu attendre vingt ans.

- Moi je n'aurais pas pu. Jamais plus rien ne nous séparera, non plus rien nous resterons ensemble…

- …Pour l'éternité.

Et on s'embrassa.

**Sur Terre**

Alors que la neige tombait sur le corps inerte de Duo Hilde ouvrit son colis, elle regarda les objets puis elle lit la lettre.

« Excuse-moi Hilde.

Mais je devais le rejoindre, je n'aurais pas peut vivre sans lui

Ces objets t'aideront à te souvenir de moi, il sont des choses que j'ai eu et qui m'ont plu

Enterre-moi dans la tombe d'Hee-chan tu trouveras mon corps dans le ravin de Taonbul  
Duo »

L'allemande éclata en sanglot.

OWARI


End file.
